The Best Love
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Brie is always around to pick Nikki up. Twincest; femslash; ONESHOT


**Not got much to say about this one honestly...**

**warning: twincest**

Brie knelt at Nikki feet, sliding the tiny black shorts up her legs over the fishnet stockings she wore.

"I wish you were going out there with me," Nikki confessed, looking down at Brie wistfully. "I miss us being a team already."

"We're always going to be a team," Brie assured her, sliding the shorts into place and climbing to her feet. She rested her hands on Nikki hips, and leant in to rest their foreheads together. "Right now, it's just your turn to shine on your own. To be Nikki, instead of just being a Bella."

"There was nothing wrong with just being a Bella," Nikki countered. "Because at the end of the day, I had you out there with me. Even if we can't be…well out together."

"I'll be back soon baby," Brie promised her. "You know that we're money makers together, those McMahons will see that soon enough. And until then, I'll always be out there with you." Brie placed her hand on Nikki's chest, right over her heart. Nikki closed her eyes and let her body sag against her sisters, trusting Brie to hold her up. Brie let Nikki rest against her for a few moments, before she gave her a gentle shake.

"Gotta finish getting ready baby," she murmured. Nikki sighed and pulled away, tugging her short red shirt over her head. Brie helped her tuck her breasts into the restricting fabric, and tightened the laces. After lacing up her boots, Nikki stepped back in for another hug, soaking up Brie's strength and unconditional support before she stepped away. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, and grasped her hat with her other hand.

"You got this Nicole," Brie told her, confidence shining clearly through her voice. "You can do this." Nikki smiled bright, and tugged her hat on backwards. She blew a kiss to Brie, and opened the door, a bounce in her step as she exited the locker room. Brie smiled after her, and headed out herself. She was going to be at ringside for Nikki's match, even if it was in the audience, because something told her that Nikki could use her support.

* * *

Brie met Nikki at their rental car, catching her when she slumped down against the car, her bag falling to the tarmac of the car park.

"I'm sorry…" Nikki whispered, Brie hushing her softly.

"There were four of them, and that psychotic bitch," she soothed. "You were set up to lose. There was nothing you could do, past fight your scrappy heart out and darling you did that." Nikki sighed and nuzzled into Brie's neck, letting her weight fall on Brie. Brie took it easily, manoeuvring the two of them away from the passenger's side door. She opened the door, and helped Nikki inside, retrieving her bag and setting it at her sister's feet. Brie hurried around the car, and slid into the driver's side, pulling neatly out of the car park and heading for their hotel.

Once they got to the hotel, Brie encouraged Nikki to lean on her as they made their way up to their hotel room. She swiped the key card, and pushed the door open before leading Nikki over to the bed.

"You rest darling," she soothed, helping Nikki to lay down. "How does a bath sound to you?" Nikki moaned and pouted, causing Brie to chuckle softly. She walked into the bathroom and started running a bath, adding a healthy dose of the lavender scented bubble wash that her sister favoured. Once it bubbled up, she turned the water off and returned to the bedroom. Nikki moaned and groaned as Brie helped her up, but her twin ignored it. She knew that once Nikki was relaxing in the water, and once the hot water was helping with her sore muscles and bruises, she would stop complaining and just relax.

Brie helped Nikki to sit on the closed toilet seat, and began to work on the laces of her boots. Nikki made a half-hearted effort to help undress herself, unlacing the laces across her chest before giving up. Brie tugged Nikki's boots off, following it with her socks before she rose. She tugged on Nikki's shorts, her sister grumbling as she raised her ass to allow Brie to pull the shorts and fishnets down from her ass, before she tugged them off, revealing Nikki's panty-less state.

"Up you go," Brie announced, taking Nikki's hands and pulling her to her feet. Nikki limped to the bath and let Brie help her in, hissing as the hot water hit her various bruises. Brie helped her sit down, and knelt beside the bathtub. Nikki rested her head on the rim of the tub and offered Brie a warm smile, her twin smiling back.

"Thank you baby," Nikki said, tilting her head just enough to claim Brie's in a chaste kiss. Brie shifted her position until she was leaning against the bathtub, her knees clutched to her chest. She rested it on the side of the bath, some of her hair trailing into the water. Nikki rested her head next to Brie's, sighing softly.

"Feeling better?" Brie asked, one hand creeping up and dangling into the bath. Nikki reached up and interlaced their fingers under the warm water, tilting them back and forth as she examined the way their hands looked together.

"Much," she assured her twin, slumping down further into the water. "And all the better for having you here." The two sat quietly until the hot water turned tepid, and Nikki started fidgeting. Brie got to her feet and helped her sister out, wrapping one of the complimentary fluffy towels around her. She steered Nikki back to the bedroom, where she fell face first onto the bed as soon as she was within reach. Brie smiled fondly and crawled up behind her, straddling her twin's ass. Nikki grumbled at the weight, before moaning in delight as Brie's experienced hands began to rub her tense muscles. Brie smirked and pressed harder, since she knew that Nikki had slight masochistic tendencies, attacking the tight muscles beneath the skin. Nikki went boneless under Brie's hands, relaxing under the tender ministrations of her sister. Brie grunted as she rubbed out a tense set of muscles at Nikki's lower back, slowly moving lower and lower until she was rubbing Nikki's ass. Nikki moaned and propped her ass up, Brie moving lower and lower until her fingers brushed over Nikki's slit. Nikki moaned loudly, and turned her head to try and meet Brie's eyes. Brie nudged Nikki's clit with her finger, barely touching it as she circled it with the pad of her finger. Nikki widened the spread of her legs, and folded her arms under her head. She buried her face into her pillowed arms just as Brie teased her entrance with her index finger. Brie could feel how wet Nikki was already, and she slowly pressed her finger inside Nikki's pussy. Nikki moaned long and low as she was penetrated, and Brie took that as her cue to start thrusting her finger. It wasn't long before she added a second, fucking Nikki hard and fast.

"Oh god…more Brie please…please…" Nikki begged, Brie obliging and adding a third finger. Nikki moaned and bucked her hips, her inner walls fluttering around Brie's fingers. Brie didn't let up, curling her fingers to press relentlessly against Nikki's g-spot, until finally Nikki came. She bit down on her forearm to stifle the scream that threatened to escape, as she came hard. Her inner walls clamped down hard on Brie's fingers, and as her scream died pleas and moans began to trickle out of her mouth.

"Oh Brie…too much baby…please too much…" she babbled, Brie not letting up on fucking her pussy until Nikki had finished coming. Brie pulled her fingers out slowly, crawling up the bed and licking her fingers clean. Nikki groaned and cuddled up to her sister.

"I'll get you off too…just give me a moment…" she murmured, yawning. Brie pulled her sister close and stroked her hair back, the repetitive motion lulling Nikki further into sleep.

"I know you will baby," Brie agreed quietly, smiling as Nikki dropped into sleep. She dropped a kiss on her sister's head and allowed herself to drop off to sleep as well, secure in the knowledge that Nikki was safe in her arms for another night.


End file.
